Locura
by KissRyota
Summary: Munakata Reisi es un rey, pero eso no impide que la locura lo alcance. Después de todo sigue siendo sólo un hombre. [Centrado en Munakata]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Gora y Gohands.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **[ o O o]**

Las primeras noches tenía pesadillas, una y otra vez se repetía la escena en la que tuvo que tomar la vida de ese hombre.

Una y otra vez esa espada perforaba el pecho de Suoh. Despertaba en las noches sudando, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado y con una sensación amarga en la boca, _era el sabor de la muerte._

Munakata Reisi había matado al rey rojo porque era su deber, una vida a cambio de miles, un corazón roto a cambio de personas que no tenían ni idea que habían sido salvadas por él. Reisi tuvo que atravesar su propia espada directo en el corazón de Suoh porque sabía que la destrucción de la espada de Damocles del pelirrojo provocaría una gran catástrofe por toda la isla, era su deber como rey azul, pero eso no justificaba que había matado a un hombre con sus propias manos.

La locura vio su oportunidad para crear caos y no la desaprovechó. Munakata Reisi era un hombre serio, manipulador, frío, calculador, un hombre del bien y deber, el rey azul que siempre debía mantener a raya al caos y el desastre.

 **[oOo]**

Su espada de Damocles comenzaba a romperse, todos en Scepter 4 lo habían notado, y todos temían por su rey, nadie quería ver como el capitán se hundía en su desesperación. El haber matado a otro rey era un peso demasiado grande, pero claro,nadie lo entendería, porque no era el deber de un plebeyo cargar con la culpa de su rey.

Estaba claro que todos estaban preocupados por Munakata, pero nadie se comparaba a como estaba la teniente, habían días en que a penas podía dormir, con el miedo de enfrentar al cual problamente sería su deber, matar a su rey por si su espada de Damocles caía.

Reisi estaba consciente que sus actos muchas veces tenían repercusión en la gente que servía a su causa, sabía que la teniente la estaba pasando mal,y no la culpaba, el sólo pensar en matar a alguien por el deber era simplemente inhumano si lo pensaba de cierta manera, el deber antes que el corazón, el deber antes que los sentimientos, realmente no deseaba eso para nadie, pero estaba atado de manos, no podía ir en contra de algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier ser humano, _el destino._

 **[o** **O** **o]**

La primera señal fue la vez que escuchó la voz del Rey rojo al salir de HOMRA, Reisi no le dio mucha importancia. Hasta se había tomado el atrevimiento de sonreír como si no pasara nada.

La locura poco a poco invadía a Reisi, eran pasos lentos y seguros, tan silencios que fueron inadvertidos por el rey azul.

 **[oOo]**

Luego fue el ver al rey rojo detrás de Anna, como si pudiera de alguna forma, ayudar a la chica que aún era incapaz de sacar todo su poder para proteger a los que amaba. Reisi sonrió otra vez, _él_ estaba ahí una vez más para los que lo necesitaban, Suoh seguía siendo un buen rey aún después de haber muerto.

 **[oOo]**

 _Un año y medio._

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, lástima que no fuera así para el rey azul, el tiempo no hacía más que empeorar su estado. Directamente había noches en que ni siquiera dormía, fumaba un cigarrillo y esperaba el sonido de la alarma para ir a trabajar.

Ese día, en una reunión, él se desmayó, su cuerpo no soportó el no haber dormido tres noches seguidas en que a penas había probado bocado, la angustia y la culpa no le dejaban vivir en paz.

 **[o O o]**

Había sido obligado a descansar por sus propios subordinados quienes no aceptaron las patéticas excusas de su capitán, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, tal vez con suerte podría descansar lo suficiente.

El segundo día se sentía inquieto al estar en su departamento, se sentía ahogado, desesperado, no era para Reisi el tener que descansar y relajarse, simplemente no podía estar encerrado como un idiota en su propio hogar.

-Tú no eres así de dócil, Munakata.

Suoh se apoyó ligeramente en la mesa que se encontraba Reisi, él pudo verlo. Desde hace unas semanas era capaz de verlo claramente, tal como si el verdadero estuviera ahí.

El rey azul se negaba a caer en la locura, así que sólo se dedicaba a ignorar a ese espectro cada vez que aparecía.

-¿De nuevo ignorandome, eh?.-Él pelirrojo se acercó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con Munakata, quien en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, sólo decidió ignorarlo tal como siempre lo hacía.

Los fantasmas del pasado ya lo habían atormentado bastante como para asustarlo.

 **[oOo]**

Si el segundo día le costaba mantenerse en su departamento, definitivamente el quinto día ya no podía más, se negaba a estar otro segundo ahí y ver como poco a poco la locura lo envolvía.

Para mala suerte de Reisi, el fantasma del antiguo rey rojo había estado más insistente que nunca, y Munakata no era inmune, después de todo seguía siendo sólo un hombre, alguien que era atormentado por Suoh Mikoto, el hombre que había matado con sus propias manos hacía dos años atrás.

 **[oOo]**

Otra noche sin pegar ojo,otra noche de recuerdos y tormentos que no le dejaban en paz, ya no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que el fantasma del rey rojo lo siguiera.

Esa misma noche se emborrachó hasta perder el conocimiento, estaba cansado de todo, simplemente ya no podía aguantar más.

Despertó en medio de la nada, perdido, solo, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

Había invocado su espada de Damocles una y otra vez hasta no poder más.

 **[oOo]**

La teniente Awashima era la encargada de ir y asegurarse si su capitán se encontraba en buen estado.

Awashima pensaba que su rey estaba ausente, no respondía con esa tranquilidad de siempre, grandes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, su piel parecía más blanca que de costumbre y sólo respondía con monosílabos. Munakata no parecía el hombre que tanto admiraba ,a su parecer es como si su perfecto rey hubiera sido reemplazado por algo más.

Pero Reisi le aseguraba que esta bien, que sólo no podia conciliar el sueño. La rubia decide creerle, es su capitán después de todo, o al menos eso parece, porque no esta segura, tal vez el hombre que admiraba tanto ya no se encuentra en ese cuerpo que parece sin vida.

 **[oOo]**

Suoh está en frente de él, la noche es fría y nieva tal como ese fatídico día en que mató al rey rojo con sus propias manos. El pelirrojo lo mira burlón, le reprocha el no haberlo salvado, sus palabras calan profundamente dentro de Reisi, su cabeza duele tanto como si estuviera a punto de estallar,le duele, grita, todo se escucha lejano y es incapaz de moverse, otra vez esa escena que tanto lo ha estado atormentado durante dos años.

Sólo que esta vez es mil veces peor que cualquier recuerdo o pesadilla, la escena se siente tan real como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Quiere impedir la muerte de Mikoto, intenta advertirle a su otro yo, pero no le escucha, quiere correr e interponerse entre la espada y el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero su cuerpo no responde. Está desesperado, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad, grita tan fuerte como le es posible, su pecho duele, duele como nunca antes, siente que se va a partir del dolor ,siente que su cuerpo no va a resistir, un grito sale de su boca al ver como el pelirrojo corre a su yo del pasado, directo hacía su muerte...

y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

 **[oOo]**

Su capitán grita, tiembla, llora, esta fuera de si,todo Scepter 4 se queda helado al ver a su rey de esa manera, nadie reacciona, nadie nunca se esperó ver de esa forma al rey azul, el que siempre tenía control de todo, el que odiaba al caos más que a nada.

La espada de Damocles tiembla. Es la hora y Awashima lo sabe, pero simplemente su cuerpo no parece reaccionar, Fushimi le grita algo, pero no le escucha con claridad. Sabe su deber como segunda al mando, pero sus sentimientos se interponen por primera vez en su trabajo, la mujer de hielo no es capaz de atravesar su espada en el pecho de su rey.

Todo va demasiado rápido, y aún así todos son capaces de ver como la espada de Damocles comienza a caer del cielo.

Nadir hace nada,contienen el aliento, la teniente grita y cierra sus ojos por puro instinto.

Es el fin, o al menos eso piensan, pero una espada atraviesa el corazón de su amado rey azul en el último segundo.

Están atónitos, la espada de Damocles no cae, nadie reacciona, nadie habla.

Fushimi ha atravesado el corazón de su rey en el último segundo.

Su respiracion se agita,su pecho se comprime, sus piernas tiemblan y se siente ausente, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Saca su espada del cuerpo inerte del rey azul, sus piernas no resisten el peso y cae al suelo. Está en shock, no puede creerlo, ha matado a la persona que le dio un hogar,el hombre que se preocupo por él, Munakata Reisi quien había sido lo más parecido a un padre para Saruhiko.

Él joven no dice nada, sus ojos se dirigen desde el cadaver de su rey hasta sus manos cubiertas de sangre sin poder asimilarlo, le cuesta respirar,las lágrimas no salen pero siente que algo se rompe dentro de él.

Siente unos brazos alrededor de él, es Awashima, intenta consolarlo, la rubia se siente fatal, ha dejado que otro se encargará de su trabajo,esta enojada consigo misma, ha dejado que Fushimi acabara con la vida de una persona, Saruhiko tiembla entre sus brazos, la teniente tiene que morderse los labios para no llorar, tiene que ser fuerte por su joven subordinado.

 **[oOo]**

 _Y para su mala suerte todo comienza otra vez_ _,porque es un ciclo sin fin._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bueno kdjdkdj primero pedirles perdón por ese horrible final, es que realmente no se me ocurre nada más ,pero quería publicar esto que lo tengo hace cono cuatro meses en mis borradores xd

 ** _Publicada el 15 de septiembre del 2018._**


End file.
